Top 10 Nicole and Susie Moments by Runwaygirl20
Top 10 moments featuring iconic female Power Rangers Nicole Holden and her former teammate and sister-in-law, Susie Holden. 10. When they first sparred (Pretty in Blue, Out of Control) *In the first of the five-part episode which introduced the then 13-year-old Susie Gold, we see her and Nicole first spar in the Martial Arts Competition on friendlier circumstances. They would later work together as pairs in other competitions. 9. Learning teamwork (Gung Ho!) *In this episode, Nicole and Susie have trouble working together as a team when they train for Ninja Competition against Brittany and Brianna Chandler's ninjas. In order for the girls to learn teamwork, their mentor Telexa, sends them on a quest to find powerful weapons to battle Vita's indestructible putties. When the girls found the weapons, they face off against Titanus, who happened to be the rangers' ally in zord battles. In the end, Nicole and Susie beat the Chandler twins' Ninjas and their fight with Titanus to retrieved powerful weapons help the girls learn teamwork. 8. When Nicole tries to save Susie's powers (The Blue Candle, Part 2) *This episode may be memorable for Susie's first kiss with Blue Ranger Drew Hale, but for Nicole, different story. In this part 2 episode, Nicole tries to stop Vita's Aqua candle from stripping Susie of her ranger powers, but she had to leave in order to save Susie's life. But when the candle is extinguished, Susie gives up her thunder coin to Nicole to prevent Vita from getting the powers. Although, Susie is alive and Vita didn't get her powers, the thought of not saving Susie's powers haunt Nicole throughout her tenture as a ranger. 7. When they were under a spell (On Fins and Needles) * 6. When Nicole fought Susie to break Prince Gaskett's spell over her (Queen for a Day, Part 2) *After Susie goes missing during an outing two episode before, Nicole finds herself battling Susie to save her from a spell that turned her evil. This is totally typical because Susie always fall victim with evil spells. Vita's from Pretty in Blue and Lady Morticia from The Blue Dream. In this episode, Nicole tries to help break Susie from Prince Gaskett's mind-control spell on her. Thanks to Claire Mitchell's idea of de-morphing, Susie is back to normal. Though Nicole's attempt to break Susie out of that spell was reminiscent from the Pretty in Blue, Breaking the Spell episode. 5. When Susie fought Nicole (Power Rangers Turbo: The Movie) *After seeing Susie being under mind-controlling spells and Nicole always fighting her to save her from them, their roles were reversed in Turbo: The Movie when Nicole, along with Carmen Rodriguez, is reincarnated into a sacarfise and she battles Susie. Susie tries to get Nicole to break the spell over her to save her, the same way Nicole tried to do to save Susie, years before. In the end, Nicole and Carmen have broken free from the control and Nicole finally understood what Susie had gone through under mind-controlling spells and Susie understood what Nicole had tried to do to save her numerous times. 4. Nicole's guilt over Susie's lost powers (Missing Blue) *While training for an upcoming competition, Nicole begins to have trouble concentrating. She tells her trainer Max Collins that she not only misses Susie but she is at fault for her losing her Aqua ranger powers in The Blue Candle, part 2. Max tells her that he was there and Nicole had no choice but to aid Susie when she was in trouble. Still Nicole couldn't get go of the feeling that she could've stopped the candle and Susie would still have her powers. Lady Morticia uses this as an opportunity to capture the other rangers and strip them of their powers with magic candles to mess with Nicole's guilt. Before morphing into action, Nicole is reminded by Telexa and Gamma 5 that leaving the candle mission was the right choice to make to save Susie and she faces another decision and Nicole to save her friends at the risk of losing her powers. Nicole was able save her teammates' powers and her life. Susie writes an letter to Nicole and she doesn't blame her for the lost of her powers. Which shows that Susie has no hard feelings for Nicole over the Blue candle fiasco. But it still haunts Nicole to this day. 3. When Susie tells Nicole they'll always be best friends, ranger or not (Good as Gold) *In the final episode of Power Rangers Geo Force, the god ranger's powers takes a toll on Nicole and nears kills her. In order to save her life, Trina of Triforia, reclaims the powers and Nicole is save, but is back to ranger retirement. However, Susie tells Nicole that when they are rangers or not, they will always be best friends. This was a special moment for Nicole and Susie as everything Nicole went through as a Pink Ranger was passed on to Susie and that Nicole was always Susie's role model. 2. When Nicole and Susie chatting about Nicole's return in Geo Force (A Golden Homecoming) *When Drew was rejected to become the gold ranger, due to absorbing negative energy when the command center blew up in Hog Day Afternoon, Susie knew one person who would become the new gold ranger, after dodging cogs, they made it back to the power chamber and the new gold ranger was revealed to be Nicole Holden. After Nicole's first battle as the new gold ranger, she and Susie chatted for the first time since Nicole's departure in The Power Transfer. Nicole's experience at the Peace Conference was awesome and she missed her friends, Susie included. Nicole is now getting used to being the sixth ranger, while Susie is now the pink ranger. 1. When they reunited again (The Power of Pink) *In this special episode in Super Ninja Steel, Misty Wexler, the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger teams up with past pink rangers. This mark the reunion between Nicole and Susie. After the battle, Nicole and Susie leave the other pink rangers and it's revealed that both Nicole and Susie are not only retired, but mothers as well. Susie has a daughter, Julie and Nicole has a son, Cooper. And they are in-laws due to Susie's marriage to Nicole's brother, Andy. Honorable Mentions *When Susie became worried about Nicole (Hawaii Geo & Good as Gold) *When Nicole accepts Susie as a sister-in-law (A Holden Wedding) *When Nicole tries to make up helping Susie in Geo Force (Queen for a Day, Part 1)